Luna Rewrites Starkit's Prophecy
by Aqua Butterfly Aquastar
Summary: I am not adding my own commentary. Rather, I am rewriting it without the horrible spelling and grammar. It's my first story, so please be nice! Rated T for gore and for future stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Lookalikes

Prologue

The Gathering of Lookalikes

Some nameless cats gathered around a pool, looking into it way too eagerly. A nameless shadow appeared on the surface, and a nameless blue she-cat who was probably Bluestar looked up, her eyes oddly bright.

"There is a prophecy." This specific Bluestar lookalike said. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

"It's about Starkit!" A nameless Whitestorm lookalike proclaimed. "She's going to save the forest!" He looked over at a nameless Lionheart lookalike who was by the real Bluestar (or was it her lookalike?)

"She has powers nobody dreamed of." The Lionheart lookalike said. "Should we tell Jayfeather?" The Whitestorm lookalike asked pretty stupidly.

"Duh." The Bluestar lookalike rolled her eyes. The gathering of lookalikes ended and Bluestar walked off to tell Jayfeather about the very obvious prophecy.


	2. Chapter 2: Heroin Addict

Chapter 1-or-2

Rise Of Starkit, the Heroin Addict

Starkit the heroin addict woke up and she was so drugged that she thought sunlight was in the branches. Wow, she thought, Branches can capture sunlight!

She closed her eyes again, still tired. But her mom who was made of butter lumps wouldn't let her sleep and forced her to wake up, not knowing her daughter was a heroin addict.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up." said Dawnsparkle, her eyes turning into shins. "Today is important today - and that's redundant!"

The kit suddenly regained her memory from the heroin drugs and remembered what today was. "It's my ceremony today!" She squealed while doing exercise, which is impossible. Today she would become an apprentice.

The impossibly colored purple she-cat flicked outside (as a leftover sign of the heroin) and didn't wait for her mom. But her butter-made mom caught up to the kit quickly.

"Sweetie, you know the Clans don't accept cats like us sometimes, especially you, the heroin addict." Dawnsparkle said.

Starkit glared at something. She didn't like being told that. Yeah, her mom was a former ShadowClan cat and her dad was Jayfeather the medicine cat and she was a heroin addict, but she didn't think that made her any different that any other cat. Though it actually did make her more different than any other cat, she didn't know that because she was drugged and she was only a four-moon-old kit.

"Starpaw, come here." Said Firestar, who was such a wonderful gary stu that he could speak from his leg and he forgot that the ceremony even started. He jumped down from his leg, which was not possible in reality.

"Starkit" He said, having reversed time. "It's time for you to become an appendix, but you're a special cat and I won't let you become an appendix, so you can be an apprentice and I shall mentor you." The ultimate gary stu said.

Everybody gasped. The leader choosing an illegitimate kit who should never have been born to be his apprentice was unheard of since the 17th century!

Firestar liked Starpaw's shoulder. It was nicer looking than anywhere else on her mysteriously purple body. As the leader admired the four-moon-old kit's shoulder, he finished the ceremony through telepathy. Suddenly the cats started howling Starpaw's name, and apparently they had turned into wolves. Starpaw went over to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle who were very proud.

"Daughter," Jayfeather said, being very rude. "We're very happy but I need to say something to you. There is a prophecy that StarClan gave me. It said, out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." Jayfeather, who was probably still getting over some loss of memory from Starpaw's heroin, didn't realize that the prophecy was about his very own sister Hollyleaf.

Starpaw gasped, not being able to understand as she too was drugged on heroin and after all, she was still a four-moon-old kit.


	3. Chapter 3: Jazzpaw, The Dancing Cat

Chapter 2 But Possibly 3

Jazzpaw, The Dancing Cat

Starpaw walked over to the apprentices' den. Inside she saw her older sisters (who shouldn't really be her sisters as Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle seem to only have one kit) Flamepaw and Lakepaw, and her friend Jazzpaw who was named for her magical ability of dancing jazz was sleeping on the moss.

"Jazzpaw, get up!" She cried, not realizing that Jazzpaw was probably awake as she had probably witnessed her friend's ceremony. Jazzpaw opened her blue eyes and looked at her.

"Do you want to go on patrol with me?" Starpaw asked, not knowing that kits (or apprentices) can't start patrols.

"Sure!" Jazzpaw said, apparently also not remembering that Starpaw couldn't start a patrol.

The two she-cats left the den and went to the entrance to the camp. But then, a white cat with black paws strolled in! It was Blackstar!

"ShadowClan is attacking!" She yowled, not seeing that Blackstar hadn't brought any other cats with him. All the cats came out. Starpaw jumped on Blackstar and clawed him. Blackstar could have fought off Starpaw, but he was so mesmerized by the fact that she was purple and was only a four-moon-old kit that he forgot to attack.

"Good job, Starpaw!" Firestar called. "The only cat I knew that could fight like that was Sandstorm who also couldn't fight. You're a good fighter! But today is opposites day."

Starpaw was happy, as she hadn't caught the fact that Firestar was being sarcastic. Maybe this was what the prophecy meant! Being able to fight at four moons was what the prophecy meant, right?


	4. Chapter 4: Pirates In The Frost

Chapter Absolutely 3

Pirates In The Frost

ShadowClan ran from the camp, though only Blackstar had come to ThunderClan. Starpaw smiled.

"Starpaw!" Firestar said. "It's time to train! I want to show you how to fight though you beat a Clan leader all by yourself just now!"

"Okay." Starpaw was sad and happy for some unknown reason. "But yo! You just saw I could fight, right?" She said, turning into a pirate suddenly.

"Well, ya. But I wanted to see if that was all yo! You could do." Firestar admitted, also turning into a pirate.

They went into the frost. Apparently, it was leaf-bare and the other cats were cleaning up the bodies (though Firestar and Starpaw weren't helping) as Blackstar had brought invisible warriors who had battled ThunderClan.

"Starpaw, we'll start with how to dodge." Firestar instructed once they were deep in the frost.

"No way, I just beat a Clan leader and you're teaching me how to dodge?" Starpaw mewed in disbelief. She had just beaten a Clan leader by the art of surprise and well, clawing and Firestar was teaching her how to dodge which was perfectly normal. But Starpaw couldn't see that through her kit-like brain.

"Okay, okay." Firestar mewled, having suddenly turned into another kit. "Let's learn how to claw an opponent."

"Yeah." Starkit yowled for no reason. She jumped at Firestar, not giving him time to attack. Starkit clawed his side and he didn't move, which meant that Firestar was probably letting her win. Then she clawed him and he started bleeding, due to her kit-like sharp claws and her forgetting to sheathe her claws.

"Wow, Starpaw, you're doing awesome!" Firestar said sarcastically, though Starpaw didn't know that.

"Really?" Starpaw gasped. She didn't think she was doing that good, or was she really special just like the prophecy oddly meowed?

"Yes, Starpaw." Firestar suddenly snarled, being totally out of character. "I couldn't get away fast enough. Only Scourge did that before."

"Really?" Starpaw said again, shocked. How could she, the perfect (though odd) purple protagonist be like Scourge? It was impossible!

"I didn't mean it like that," Firepaw/Firestar said, seemingly having turned back into an apprentice. "I meant that you were a really good fighter for your age which is four moons old. Only kits are able to do this, but it was really cool seeing you fail."

"Oh, thanks." Starpaw was apparently flattered. They trained for a while, Starpaw beat Firestar eight times, of which Firestar let her win.

"Hey, why don't we go hunting? I'm hungry." Starpaw said greedily, having forgotten about the Warrior Code.

Later that night, Starpaw looked up at the stars. She'd had so much fun with Firestar! They had somehow brought back enough food for the whole Clan.

Looking up at the stars she turned to her best friend Jazzpaw, who had somehow materialized next to her and said, "Do you think we'll ever be up there in the stars?"

**Do y'all like it so far? **

**Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Cloudy, out!**


End file.
